


Nascosti fra l’erba alta

by ImperialPair



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Nascosti fra l’erba altaFandom InuyashaPairing: Inuyasha/SesshomaruPrompt: Erba altaP0rnFest 10





	Nascosti fra l’erba alta

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Nascosti fra l’erba alta  
> Fandom Inuyasha  
> Pairing: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru   
> Prompt: Erba alta  
> P0rnFest 10

Nascosti fra l’erba alta due “cani”, erano intenti attenti ad accoppiarsi sapendo benissimo che quel rapporto proibito non potesse essere mostrato a nessuno. Era per quello il motivo per cui ogni volta cercavano luoghi nascosti in cui farsi prendere da quegli impeti violenti: nessuno doveva scoprire la loro peccaminosa relazione.  
«Ah… Sesshomaru! Sì così! Così! Fammi impazzire!»  
Il mezzo demone adorava il modo veemente con cui il fratellastro spingeva nel suo corpo, era così estasiante che avrebbe voluto essere suo per il resto della vita.  
Sesshomaru invece quando lo possedeva. Aveva quasi la sensazione che quello del minore non fosse una semplice richiesta, ma un ordine bello e buono: da cane bastardo era diventato il suo padrone e lui non riusciva a non assecondare i suoi voleri scopandolo nel modo più intenso possibile e farlo godere fino allo sfinimento.  
«Sei tu che stai facendo impazzire me» Il maggiore non riuscì a non resistere alla tentazione di lambire le labbra del suo fratellino, come poteva fare? In quell’istante sembravano la cosa più succulenta del mondo e lui non era in grado di resistere a cose così deliziose.  
In quell’istante le loro lingue erano desiderose di toccarsi, entrambi i demoni avevano la sensazione che danzassero un perverso ed infimo ballo: Che importanza aveva? Alla fine i due fratellastri desiderando solo vivere le bellissime sensazione che erano in grado di farsi provare a vicenda.


End file.
